Oliver
' 'Oliver 'is a Great Western Railway auto tank who works on Duck's Branch Line. He has two Great Western autocoaches named Isabel and Dulcie, and a Great Western brakevan named Toad. Bio Oliver and Toad were escaping from scrap when Douglas found, saved, and brought them to the North Western Railway. The other engines were impressed by his adventures and the attention soon went to Oliver's smokebox. He was so conceited that he ignored Duck and Donald's advice about trucks and several pushed him into the turntable well. Upon his return from the Works, Oliver regained his respect after pulling the ringleader of the trucks, S. C. Ruffey, apart. Oliver has since had many adventures, such as running Thomas' Branch Line during the engines' trip to England, discoveringan abandoned house which was later turned into a tea-house, spending a night as a snowman after crashing into one in the village, and being saved by Emily when he was about to be hit by Thomas. Once during a flood, he collided with Rocky and James who were rescuing Duck, who had stalled underwater. He also nearly collided with Duck after the latter ran a red signal by mistake. Later, he broke down whilst on his way to the docks to deliver some trucks. When Gator arrived to take the train, Oliver was surprised by his unusual shape, and wondered where Gator's lamp was, unaware it wasn't working properly. In the nineteenth season, he began to get fed up of Toad singing during their journeys, and explained to Duck that Toad is always like this when he's in a good mood. Later Toad told Oliver that he saw a whale, and he didn't believe him at first until he saw the whale for himself. He then helped with rescuing the whale. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Oliver helps to build the new Harwick Branch Line. Marion believed that he had made a wish to turn himself into a digger, and the Arlesdale engines had granted his wish. It wasn't until the branch line's opening ceremony that Marion discovered there are in fact two Olivers. Persona Oliver escaped the dreaded scrapyards of the Mainland, mainly thanks to Douglas, but also as the result of sympathetic signalmen, luck, and using "goods only" routes under cover of darkness, with some close calls along the way. Despite his previous heroism and daring feats, Oliver is an engine who is willing to admit every day is a learning curve. When he was still new to Sodor, he let the other engines' responses to his courage, resource, and sagacity from his amazing recounts of daring escapes and adventures get to his smokebox and he became conceited. However, when troublesome trucks pushed him into the turntable well, he grew into a much more humble, settled engine and was far warier of trucks. But later, with some help from his brake van Toad, he did gain much respect and authority among the trucks when he showed his strength with the ringleader of the trucks, S. C. Ruffey, a little more than he had perhaps been intending. Oliver still has gumption, but is now a more obedient, sensible engine. He feels his responsibility on the railway deeply, is ever thankful for being aided in his escape from scrap by Douglas, and is a trustworthy, tenacious, plucky engine. However, he does occasionally have one or two temper problems and grumbles quite easily, but despite this setback, Oliver is still one of the more really useful, and well-behaved engines on Sodor. Basis Oliver is based on a GWR 14xx 0-4-2T. These engines were fitted with a mechanical system allowing the driver to control the locomotive remotely from the cab of an 'autocoach', such as Isabel. The particular engine Oliver is based on, No. 1436, was built at Swindon Works in the August of 1934 and worked until it was withdrawn in 1958. It was scrapped the following year. Livery In the Railway Series, Oliver is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining, black wheels, a brass GWR numberplate on his cab side, and a brass safety valve bonnet. Before he came to Sodor, Oliver was painted in BR unlined brunswick green with late BR crest logo. In the television series, his paint had faded by the time he was rescued, leaving him a rusty-red colour. After his rescue, he was repainted in unlined NWR green with a GWR crest and has remained so ever since. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Appearances * Season 3 - Escape, Oliver Owns Up, and Bulgy * Season 4 - Four Little Engines (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (mentioned), Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter (does not speak), and Mind that Bike (cameo) * Season 5 - Gordon and the Gremlin (cameo), Oliver`s Find, Make Someone Happy, and Busy Going Backwards * Season 6 - The World`s Strongest Engine (cameo), Scaredy Engines (cameo), Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Percy`s Chocolate Crunch (cameo), and Edward the Very Useful Engine * Season 7 - Emily`s New Coaches, James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), Snow Engine, Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), Best Dressed Engine (cameo) * Season 12 - Steady Eddie (''does not speak) and Gordon Takes a Shortcut * Season 18 - Signals Crossed (cameo), Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea, and Last Train for Christmas * Season 19 - The Beast of Sodor (cameo), Toad and the Whale and The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (cameo) * Season 20 - Blown Away, The Way She Does It, The Missing Breakdown Train and Skiff and the Mermaid * Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (stock footage) Specials: * Tale of the Brave (cameo) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Joe Mills (UK/US ''Voice; eighteenth season onwards'') * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan ''Voice; nineteenth season onward'') Trivia * Oliver was named after Oliver Wicks, who was a much respected member of Stroud Baptist Church. He was theReverend W. Awdry's next door neighbour in Rodborough, Stroud. * Recent information has revealed that there really was a 1436 on the Great Western Railway. * In the story Oliver Gets the Bird from the 1985 Thomas and Friends annual, Oliver was incorrectly depicted as an 0-4-4, as well as an 0-6-2 in the first illustration. In Wilbert the Forest Engine, Oliver was incorrectly depicted as an 0-6-0. * One of Oliver's models was on display at Nitrogen Studios but is now on display in Japan. * Oliver has had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 4: *** His whistle sound changed to a lower pitched version of Duck's. ** Season 12: *** Thicker eyebrows. ** Season 18: *** Black side-rods and lamp irons. *** More hand rails. *** His boiler and cab windows are slightly smaller. *** His whistle guard became slightly taller. *** The 'GWR' logo, his number, and his trailing wheels are slightly bigger. *** His driving wheels are slightly further away from each other. *** His bufferbeam is significantly smaller. *** His running board was painted black, like it was in the Railway Series, and is also thicker than on his basis. *** The frame around his coupling hook changed to black. *** He lost his guard irons on his cab windows, the counterweights on his wheels, his middle lamp iron and the lamp iron on top of his smokebox. *** His smokebox saddle is narrower. *** His topfeed has moved forward slightly. *** He is slightly taller, but is also noticeably scaled down compared to his model form and his basis. *** His dome is taller and thinner. *** He gained rivets on his smokebox and on the sides of his bufferbeams. *** He gained a permanent headlamp and taillamp. ** Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: *** His siderods became grey again. *** The rivets on the sides of his bufferbeams have changed to red. *** The frame around his coupling hook became red again. *** He slightly increases in size. * During Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Oliver's render changes from his Season 18 render in some of the earlier scenes to his Season 19 render towards the end of the special. * Oliver's Bandai TEC model incorrectly depicts him with golden handrails. * The 2016 Take 'n' Play incorrectly depicts Oliver as having 0-6-0 wheel arrangement. Quotes : "Yon's an enterprising engine," Douglas thought. "I won away here with Donald; but I'd've been feared to do it on my own." - Douglas, Enterprising Engines : "Oliver's no use at all; thinks he's very clever. Says that he can manage us; that's the best joke ever! When he orders us about, with the greatest folly, We just push him down the well, Pop goes old Ollie!" - Troublesome Trucks teasing, Oliver the Western Engine : "I'm a Great Western engine, I shouldn't have to shiver!" -Oliver, Snow Engine, Seventh Season Gallery GordonTakesaShortcut30.png|Oliver with a CGI face GordonTakesaShortcut56.png Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:0-4-2 Category:Male Engines